emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party 8
'Mario Party 8''' is TheRunawayGuys's 34th LP. Description "The future of video games is Gamecube ports with motion controls tacked on! Watch us fight our way through 2007!" Characters *Jon plays as Waluigi *Tim plays as Yoshi *Emile plays as Toad Board Results DK's Treetop Temple #'Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars and 80 Coins' #Toad (Chugga) - 5 Stars and 94 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 3 Stars and 204 Coins #''Daisy (NPC) - 3 Stars and 37 Coins'' Goomba's Booty Boardwalk #'Toad (Chugga) - 5 Stars and 33 Coins' #Yoshi (NCS) - 5 Stars and 21 Coins #Waluigi (Jon) - 4 Stars and 69 Coins #''Blooper (NPC) - 2 Stars and 56 Coins'' King Boo's Haunted Hideaway #'Waluigi (Jon) - 4 Stars and 46 Coins' #Toad (Chugga) - 3 Stars and 53 Coins #Boo (NPC) - 2 Stars and 31 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star and 19 Coins'' Shy Guy's Perplex Express #'Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars and 53 Coins' #Toad (Chugga) - 5 Stars and 76 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 5 Stars and 60 Coins #''Wario (NPC) - 1 Star and 76 Coins'' Koopa's Tycoon Town #'Yoshi (NCS) - 10 Stars and 53 Coins' #Waluigi (Jon) - 9 Stars and 67 Coins #Dry Bones (NPC) - 3 Stars and 36 Coins #''Toad (Chugga) - 1 Star and 8 Coins'' Bowser's Warped Orbit #'Waluigi (Jon) - 10 Stars and 126 Coins' #Hammer Bro (NPC) - 6 Stars and 77 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 6 Stars and 60 Coins #''Toad (Chugga) - 3 Stars and 163 Coins'' Overall Wins # Jon '- 4' # NCS - 1 # Emile - 1 # AI - 0 Bonus Stars Minigame Star * Emile: 1 * Tim: 0 * Jon: 1 * CPU: 0 Candy Star * Emile: 3 * Tim: 1 * Jon: 1 * CPU: 0 Green Star * Emile: 0 * Tim: 1 * Jon: 2 * CPU: 0 Shopping Star * Emile: 0 * Tim: 0 * Jon: 1 * CPU: 0 Red Star * Emile: 2 * Tim: 1 * Jon: 1 * CPU: 1 Running Star * Emile: 0 * Tim: 2 * Jon: 1 * CPU: 1 Amount of Bonus Stars * Emile: 6 * Tim: 5 * Jon: 7 * CPU: 2 Memorable Moments *Chuggaa (and later, Jon) taking two stars from Daisy *Chuggaa winning Cut From the Team by doing absolutely nothing twice. *Jon "looking for the hidden treasure" *Jon just leaving the Lucky Space location just to get back there in the same turn *Tim's strategy in Speedy Graffiti. *Tim getting 3 "7"s from the Thrice Candy in DK's Treetop Temple, earning a bonus of 100 coins. *Jon's ire for In the Nick of Time. Trivia *Recording for Mario Party 8 began on May 17th, 2019. As this marked the fifth anniversary of [[Mario Party 6: Chugga's Lost Innocence - Livestream Highlight|a certain Mario Party stream]], Daisy was chosen to be the AI on the first board. *This is the last playthrough posted by TRG in the 2010s and, subsequently, the first posted in the 2020s. Category:Mario Party Series